1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an automatic exposure control camera. More particularly, the present invention relates to a mode-setting apparatus for a camera selectively operable in various exposure control modes including, in particular, aperture priority mode and shutter speed priority mode.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the art of automatic exposure control camera there have already been developed and brought into the market those cameras provided with a socalled two-priority type of exposure control system. This type of camera is operable not only in aperture priority mode but also in shutter speed priority mode selectively. When the aperture priority mode is selected, the value of shutter speed is automatically controlled in accordance with an aperture value preset by the operator. When the shutter speed priority mode is selected, the value of aperture is automatically controlled in accordance with a shutter speed preset by the operator.
However, the above-mentioned type of prior art camera has an important drawback in view of easy operation. It needs troublesome mode-setting operations. To set any desired one of aperture priority mode and shutter speed priority mode, the operator needs to manually operate a mode-setting member particularly provided for this purpose. In link with the operation of the mode-setting member, a mode-setting switch is switched over to the desired mode. In addition, when the shutter speed priority mode is selected, it is needed for the operator to set the aperture-presetting ring to the maximum (or minimum) aperture value. These manual operations have to be done previously to picture-taking and trouble the operator very much. In other words, all of the two-priority mode exposure control cameras according to the prior art are not of easy operation.